nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah the Weasel
Background Sarah the weasel is Psycho the weasel's love interest. She is the sister of Judge Doom and the cousin of Greasy the weasel. She is also Smart Ass' ex-girlfriend and she accepts Psycho as her new boyfriend. She loves both her cousin Greasy and her boyfriend Psycho. She doesn't want to lose both of them and dislike her brother Judge Doom due to his evil side. She sometimes call her friends by their real names but sometimes when she knows some of them get annoyed by their real names, she calls them by their nicknames. She even has Wolf Lust Formula in her blood system that causes male wolves to lust for her. Sarah also loved Doom/Dominic when they were young. But due to the deaths of their parents, Doom accused her and she fled and lived with Greasy/Alexander and his mother Mama Rosa. Mama Rosa sacrificed her life to save Sarah when the piano fell on her, Teddy Valiant and Eddie's arm. Sarah and Greasy both have to move on. As she and Smart Ass/Julian were dating, they were being bullied by gangsters, causing Smart Ass to flee and leave Sarah behind. Psycho/Justin came to Sarah's rescue but he ended up taken to the aslyum. After Doom hired Sarah, Smart Ass, Greasy, Wheezy/Michael and Stupid/Cain, Sarah and Marvin Acme went to rescue Psycho and Psycho killed Katz's father. Katz became to determined to avenge his father. Psycho and Sarah started dating and both became very close to each other. Years later, in 1947, she with the Toon Patrol met a younger Nack with young Sleet, Dingo, and Nic and like the others, started bonding with the children. They start to begin questioning a bit about what Doom plans, but Doom planned otherwise. With Sarah's life slightly at stake as of the children, the Toon Patrol continue their work with the judge. Then, came the tragedy that occurred: With Eggman also somehow involved in the involvement, Eddie with Jessica, a Toon mouse, two human boys, and a young fox thief were held hostage with Eggman using the boy to finish Doom's machine. Later on, Doom and Eggman, after Doom was injured, depart from them prompting Eddie's group to make the weasels die of laughter. However, Eggman returned to the remaining Toon weasels alive at the time, tickling Sarah and Psycho to their doom and before Nack could save them, they fell in the DIP machine with their souls flying away and Sarah being the only soul with some regret. Once Doom was killed, Zelda, not only a friend of Sarah's but also a goddess disguised as a child, knowing their friends risking their lives to save others despite not saving the Toon Patrol themselves, used her powers to reincarnate their souls within the future at an unknown time. In the 1980s, Sarah, like the Toon Patrol, was reborn within the new future so they could grow up together with their future-now-present friends. Some point later, she met Nack and Psycho with her at first becoming one of Nack's girlfriends, at first. Though after dealing with Drake Darkstar, Sarah eventually rekindled her past love with Psycho once more. Sarah sometimes has to stay away from any male wolf so none of them go after her. Unfortunately, the Sheriff falls victim of the formula and lusts for her (despite him saying he doesn't). Sarah tries very hard to get away from him. Even if he asks her on a date, she reluctantly accepts. Sometimes whenever she gets kissed by him, she accepts or even feels disgusted. Another who falls for Sarah due to the Wolf Lust Formula (despite his claims otherwise) is the pirate, Don Karnage. A scurvy pirate, he can be quite charming. Though Sarah doesn't like him in that way, she does like the way he charms her, prompting Psycho's anger and jealousy. Sometimes Sarah doesn't like to see Psycho becomes insanely jealous whenever another guy trying to seduce her and/or kill him. Personality Sarah is kind, caring, considerate, helpful, friendly, sensitive, intelligent, polite, honest, sweet and acts completely opposite of her brother. Whenever Sarah watches and hears Psycho's remarks about taking another lady for himself, she has to constantly remind him that he already has a girlfriend. Sarah is never shown jealous. List of males in love with Sarah #Psycho the Weasel #The Sheriff of Nottingham #Don Karnage (though she's charmed by him sometimes) #Linnux the Wolf (who she thought was nice but was actually after her) Category:Weasels Category:Females Category:Toons Category:Original Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Protagonists